The Other Sister
by Naci
Summary: "Call me Karma, Babe..." The apocalypse was averted and everyone can go on with their normal lives. Apart from Clotho, a Moirai (Fate) her world had been destroyed by the Winchesters. And they say revenge is a dish best served bitter.
1. Chapter 1

Clotho sat in a white walled office waiting room. She tapped her foot impatiently and looked at the clock on the wall above her. The gold hand clicked on and she swore under her breath. She had short blonde hair styled into a bob and deep green eyes. Her face was angled and pretty, her main feature being her lips which were naturally red and full, though slightly down turned. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeved top with a open cropped waistcoat. She wore a gold thread band around her wrist with a silver infinity symbol woven into it. Her finger traced this pendant while she waited. The door opened and an angel in a suit stepped out.

"Camael will see you now." She spoke smoothly, as if unaware of how pissed her guest was.

"Gee, isn't that just super. It's not like I had anything to do the year I've been waiting for." she stoop up and shoved past the woman, striding into the office. "What the hell, Cam? How dare you keep me out there while you sit on you ass and doodle! And how dare you let those bastards get away with this!"

Camael sighed deeply, and put down the pen he'd been writing with. He looked middle aged and wore a light grey suit with a white shirt and a silver tie. His hair hair was slicked back and his features were plain. "Hello Clotho, I've been well thank you for asking."

"Oh! Camael the funny guy! Sorry I can't share in your witticisms but I happen to be facing unemployment! Also your toy solider Castiel threatened my little sister! So not cool." she was bristling with anger, her green eyes flaring dangerously.

"I don't understand what you want me to do about it?" He looked at her dispassionately.

"Do what your name suggests! See God!" She fell into a chair opposite him, slouching and propping her head up with her fist.

Camael rolled his eyes and leaned back from his desk. "God does not wish to be seen, so I cannot _see_ him."

"What do you mean?" she frowned, sitting forwards. "God's gone AWOL?"

The angel nodded. "Has been for a while now. But, our heavenly father will return when he is ready. I still have faith."

"Well, great." She thought for a moment. "Alright, if you can't tell God what's going down, then do what you did to Adam and Eve!"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "The Winchesters are not in Eden."

"I know! I didn't mean cast them out I just meant... I dunno, give them periods or something!" She sighed, dropping back into the chair.

Camael looked like he was considering the notion for a moment, then shook his head. Dean Winchester was vulgar enough without a hormone increase. "I'm sorry, but there is simply nothing to be done. I suggest you regroup with your sisters and return here to discuss your options."

Clotho narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow, looking unsure.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Cam. In fact, I came before you so don't treat me like a simpleton." She stood up. "I know my options, and discussing them isn't one." She stormed towards the door. "I'll show you sodding angels that you can't escape Fate." She turned and made an 'I'm watching you' gesture before heading out and slamming the door behind her.

Camael sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stress is not good for my sinuses." He ran his hand over a glass of water on his desk and it turned into tea. He exhaled happily and sipped the hot beverage.

Dean Winchester gritted his teeth and raised his arm up. He slammed the silver knife into the struggling body beneath him. The werewolves eyes widened and faded back to human as he went limb. Dean was panting as he got off him, his heart pounding in his chest. That had been too close, he wasn't sure what it was but he felt like their very occasional luck was running out again. Sam was checking the other room and he came in and looked at his brother, he smirked slightly.

"Having fun?"

Dean nodded, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. "Am now." He frowned as he heard a high pitched buzzing sound. He looked away from Sam and towards the other side of the large room. "You hear that?"

Sam's grip tightened on him gun, his eyes searching the scene uncertainly. "Hear what?"

"That!" Dean stepped forwards, straining his ears and trying to locate the source of the noise. "I think it's over here. Come on." He walked towards the source with a purpose, when he didn't hear his brothers lolloping steps behind him he turned and found he wasn't there. "Sam?" His brother had vanished. "Sammy?!" Dread rose in his chest, but there was no sign of a struggle, no blood and Sam's gun wasn't on the ground.

"SAMMY!?" His voice echoed around the large empty space. He looked back towards where the strange noise was coming from and saw nothing. Half the room had completely disappeared leaving a vast black space. Dean looked back to where Sam had been and saw the same thing had happened to the rest of the room. He was now standing in an immense nothingness. "What the hell?"

"Not quite." A female voice said from somewhere close to him. He turned his head and saw a young blonde woman standing next to him. She wore a gold bracelet and her eyes were glowing green.

"Where are we?" He eyed her suspiciously, his head reaching for the gun tucked into the back of his belt.

"Nowhere. It's a space that exists out of time." She looked around slowly, stepping away from him and motioning around her.

"Sounds super, mind putting me back?" He gripped onto the gun's handle.

"I'm sorry, Dean. That's not going to happen." She looked at him. "I've got nothing against you in person, just what you've been doing."

"What? Saving the universe and every ungrateful bitch on it?" He started to lift the hand gun out of his jeans.

"Yeah. That. You kind of screwed up a lot of my plans when you did that."

Dean clicked off the safety. "And you are?"

"Clotho. I'm a Moirai." At his raised eyebrow she explain. "I'm Atropos' other sister."

Dean's hand paused. "You're a Fate?"

She grinned and nodded. He put the gun back and let his hand drop. "Crap."

Clotho chuckled slightly, turning her back and walking away into the nothing. Dean followed.

"So what's going on?"

"Well... I'm changing destiny."

"You can do that?" He raised an eyebrow.

She looked back at him and made a _bitch please _face and looked forwards again. "Yep. I've made it so your mother Mary miscarried." She paused. "Mother Mary miscarried... mothermarymiscarried. That's a nice bit of alliteration don't you think?"

Dean froze, staring at her in disbelief. "What?"

She stopped and turned to face him. "You were never born."

He's stomach dropped and something rose in his throat as the realisation hit him. If he was never born, what would happen to Sam? To Castiel? To everyone. He didn't care anymore, he took out the gun and levelled it with her head. "Send me back!"

She kept her expression calm and determined. "No."

"SEND ME BACK!" He shouted, enraged. He pulled back the safety.

She smirked slightly. "No."

He pulled the trigger. There was a deafening bang, but at the same time the gun and bullet vanished out of his hand. He swore again, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry, Dean." She looked at him sadly. "But you're going no where."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat on the ground glaring out into the nothing. He tensed and relaxed in jaw angrily, tapping his fingers on the side of his face. Clotho was laying on her back in mid air throwing a tennis ball up until it vanished, then holding out her hand in the exact place it fell to. After hearing the _thud _of the ball landing in her hand for the hundredth time, Dean snapped.

"You mind?" He turned slightly and snapped at her.

She looked at him, her hand to the side. "Sure, sorry." The ball came into view, hurtling towards her hand.

"You catch that, I'm gonna punch you."

Clotho smirked and the ball went _thud _as it landed in her hand. Dean growled irritably and stood up, storming over to her. She clicked her fingers and she dropped into her feet, standing ready for him. He stopped barely a centimetre away from her, his right eye twitching and his hands balled into fists. Clotho was a whole head shorter than him but she still seemed to be winning the stare off.

"I thought you didn't have a problem with balls." She winked.

Dean sighed deeply, looking to the side as if there were an invisible person standing there who'd give him a look of sympathetic knowing. "There is nothing going on between Cas and me."

"Who says I was talking about Cas?"

Dean looked back to her, a vaguely disgusted look on his face. "Sam is my brother. That's just nasty."

"Well... you two do spend a lot of time together..." she began circling him. "You would die for him, you two are incapable of spending more than a year apart."

"I left him alone when he went to college!"

"Yes, but you did go back for him... and you thought about him everyday..."

Dean turned, grabbing her shoulders. "I'll say this once... . ."

Clotho chucked slightly. "I know, just messing with you." she ruffled his hair, and stepped out of his grip.

Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Whispering, he repeated "I will not kill her." over and over like a personal mantra.

"Oh, Dean you don't want to kill me." She smiled at him, something suggestive in her eyes.

He met them and frowned slightly. She kept up the look, then he smirked slightly making a _not bad _face.

"Now, you want to see how you not being born effects the world?"

Dean had to admit he was curious. His cynical mind already pictured a world where the apocalypse was never started, Sam had stayed in college and married Jess, and Castiel had stayed happy in heaven. He sighed again, rubbing his forehead. "Sure. Why not?"

Clotho grinned and held out her hand to him. "Then let's go."

He took it uncertainly, but once he had there was a rush of air around them. The darkness swirled like an inky whirlpool. Then shots of light were added to the mixture like someone had taken a wet painting of the night sky and ran their hands all over it. This melted away and they were standing on a street corner. There were people all around him going about their everyday business. Walking to their cars and heading to work. Selling papers off the path and cooking hot dogs. Dean let go of Fate's hand and took a step forwards.

"So... everyone is okay?" He felt the guilt he usually smothered with whiskey build up in his chest.

Clotho made a face. "Not exactly... take a look."

He turned and saw her looking at a collection of TV's in a shop window. The news channel was showing a tsunami in Japan following a major earthquake that had killed thousands of people. Dean frowned.

"I don't understand... if I didn't go to hell, then the first seal can't have been broken." He looked at her, his eyes a little red. "This shouldn't be happening."

"Dean, you also have to think about something else." The snide look she'd had was gone. Something close to sympathy was there instead. "Who would be alive if you weren't."

Dean frowned, clearly not getting it. She took his hand again, and the scene melted away. Now they were standing in a motel room, Dean went to let go of her hand, but she held it tightly. "If you let go... he'll be able to see and hear you."

He was confused. Who would? And then he saw him. Sam came into the room, his long hair was cut short and looked very much like Dean's. There was something off about him. His features weren't gentle. They were hard and battered, and his eyes were haunted like he'd seen things and had no one to talk about them with. As if he thought no one would care. Despite this, Dean was happy to see him. He smiled, watching his brother dump his bag on one of the single beds. He'd left the door open, and another man walked in. Dean's eyes widened and his throat went dry.

Sam turned, and nodded to a smaller bag on the table. "Pass that over?"

John Winchester picked up the bag and threw it to his son. "Sure thing, Sammy." He frowned slightly at his expression. "Come on, kid. It's not the end of the world. Well... it is, but not just yet."

Sam smirked, shaking his head. "Okay, Dad. I'll take your word for it."

Dean eyes stung. Not only was his father alive, but he and Sam got on. He swallowed and looked at Clotho. "I don't understand..."

"You were never in that car crash... you were never in that hospital dying, John never made the deal." She gave his hand a little squeeze, starting to think to herself that this hadn't been such a good idea. "He never died... well, he did."

Dean cleared his throat, trying to loosen it a bit. "When?"

"When Sam got stabbed. He did what you did, went to hell... broke the first seal."

"But... Alastair said he never gave in?"

"In this reality, he does." She looked at Sam.

"So, what? Castiel brought him back."

"No. Michael did." She looked at him again, pausing before saying this. Not sure how he'd react. "Dean... look... Castiel is dead in this world."

Dean huffed, looking back to John and Sam. "Dad's alive and Cas is dead. Not sure where that leaves me."


End file.
